Innocent
by LumosOrion
Summary: T.J has taken the blame for something he didnt do, and because of that act of kindness he is thrown in prison where he meets someone he never thought he would meet. But what is happening to Spinelli while all of this is happening?
1. Preview

I looked around, I knew this would be the last time I saw the quad after what I was about to do.

"TEEJ!" a familiar voice yelled.

I spun around to see Spinelli running up to me, tears streaming down her face. She eventually got to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't do it, please don't" she whispered.

-00-

"Little Det!" Joey grinned. "Welcome to the Slammer"

-00-

"…yeah it was all Detweiler, Spinugly, all YOUR TJ." Ashley A spat.

"SHUT UP!" Spinelli screeched, lunging at Ashley A and slapping her.


	2. It Was Me

I looked around, I knew this would be the last time I saw the quad after what I was about to do. I took a deep breath then started to walk to the front doors.

"TEEJ!" a familiar voice yelled.

I spun around to see Spinelli running up to me, tears streaming down her face. She eventually got to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't do it, please don't" she whispered.  
"I have to Spin, otherwise it will be you" I told her.  
"Please no! I can't let you do this!" she cried.  
"Yes you can, I love you ok? Never forget that" I whispered.

I bent down and kissed her, I pulled away and left her standing there whilst I went to the principles office.

"Ah Detweiler, what can I do for you? I'm kinda busy at the moment with the police running around because of that arson attack" Principle Walter said.  
"I did it" I mumbled.  
"What was that, I didn't hear?" He asked  
"I did it" I repeated louder this time. "I was the one who set fire to the west building"

Principle Walter, looked shocked as the police marched into the room and roughly pulled my arms behind my back and handcuffed my wrists together. I was marched across the quad, in front of the entire high school, to the police van.

"TEEJ!" Spinelli yelled running towards us, I hung my head down.  
"Miss, please step away" The officer said.  
"NO!" she screamed latching onto my arm.  
"Miss, I would advise you to let go" the officer warned more firmly.  
"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" she screamed, tears falling onto my arm.

The officer who was marching me to the van nodded at his collegue behind him and suddenly Spinelli was gone, I looked up to see the other officer trying to restrain her. I felt a tear run down my cheek before I got shoved into the van.


	3. BrotherSister Chat

It had been 3 days after my trial. I was found guilty. Lies. All of it, lies. Only 2 people knew the truth, me and Spinelli. Anyway back to the trial, I was sentenced for 2 and a half years. As I was 18 and now accounted for as a adult I was sent to prison instead of a juvenile centre.

I was allowed home to collect my stuff and lets just say that didn't go down very well. Mom wouldn't even look at me, Dad was trying to calm down Mom so the only person who would talk to me was Becky.

"I know you didn't do it Theo" she said from my doorway.

"So?" I asked turning around to look at her, leaving my stuff scattered on my bed.

"Why'd ya do it? Why'd ya take the plea?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"I had to," I sighed sitting next to her. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand just fine Theo" she told me, pulling me into a hug. "You were trying to protect her."

"What?" I asked

"You tried to protect that girl, man you always have loved her, but doing this for a Spinelli? That's madness Teej" she said throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

"She's a _Spinelli_, Theo. Spinelli's are like the lowest of the low. One of them is already in prison somewhere for Drug Dealing! He's been in there since Spinelli was 9! And that was 9 years ago so he still has 5 years left!" Becky explained. "Whilst the other one is off running an illegal fight club which no one dares to rat out because they are all too scared to!"

"Becky, shut up! You don't know Spinelli like I do! You only knew Joey! You used to be best friends remember, kinda like me and Spin, but as soon as he went off to prison you ditched him. Me and Spin are way closer than you and Joey were, we met eachother way earlier than you and Joey did, if I can remember it was because of me and Spin that you 2 met!" I yelled.

"Theo, I'm sorry ok" Becky sighed pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly the door bell rung 3 times; I knew who that was but before I managed to reach the bottom of the stairs my Mom had already answered it. A raven haired girl ran in and launched herself into my arms.

"Teej!" she whispered.

"Spin it's ok" I told her, hugging her back.

"I can't believe that you did that" she said through tears.

I sat down onto the stairs and pulled Spinelli onto my lap.

"I had to do it Spin, I did it for you" I whispered.

Spinelli pulled me closer to her as she started bawling out. A while later she has composed her self and looked up at me, her mascara had run so she looked like a raccoon in a water park but I didn't care. She managed to wiggle her arms out and wrap them around my neck pulling it down until my lips met hers. We sat there kissing for quite a while until the police came to take me to Prison.

"Look after this for me" Spin whispered giving me something. "I love you too."

I was led out side and into the bus, soon I was on my way to the Slammer. I looked at what Spinelli had given to me, it was her lucky orange ski cap.


	4. Siblings

"DETWEILER! GRAB YOUR SHIT WE'RE HERE!" The officer yelled.

I got up, grabbed my duffle bag then stomped down the steps into the courtyard of the prison. I had a quick look around before being dragged in, from the outside this place looked dull.

"WE GOT A NEW ONE!" someone outside yelled.

Suddenly there was all sorts of people looking over at me, seeing what I was like. I got shoved into a cell with the _kind_ (note the sarcasm) words of:

"Here's ya cell, unpack your shit, don't piss off any of the guards and meet your cell mate"

I went and sat on the bed, which was basically a flimsy metal stand and a thin mattress with a comforter and 2 pillows.

"Well, well, well, looks like I got a new cell mate" a voice said jumping down from their bed. "What you in here for?"

"Arson, in for 2 and a half years, what about you?" I told him.

"Drug dealing, came in here 9 years ago, still got 5 left" he replied.

"I know a guy exactly like you, he was my girlfriend's older brother" I muttered.

"I got a younger sister" he shrugged.

I had a proper look at my cell mate, he was about average height, had a mop of raven hair, and had some dark stubble growing. He was wearing black sweat pants and a white wife beater.

"What's your name kid?" he asked sitting on his bed opposite me.

"T.J. Detweiler." I shrugged.

I watched as his face turned into pure shock then into a massive grin.

"Lil Det!" he grinned. "Welcome to the Slammer."

"Only two people have called me that before," I gasped. "Wait that must mean you're…"

"Joey Spinelli" he grinned. "Man it's been years!"

"Fucking hell!" I gasped.

"How's my sister?" he asked.

"Spin's great, kinda broken that I'm here, that I took the blame" I mumbled.

"What do you mean took the blame?" he asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Well, ya see, me and her was sitting in the west building of 5th Street High School and we both sparked up some cigarettes. After we had finished our smoke, we were talking, as we were talking Spin was playing with the lighter, The flame from the lighter accidentally set the cooking oil on fire so we ran out of there, about 5 seconds later it blew." I explained.

"Man, you did that for Ashley?" he gasped. "You went to the Slammer for her?"

"Yeah, well I couldn't watch, seeing her take the blame and being sent to prison so I took the blame for her" I shrugged.

"Let me guess, Becky gave you a right go because of '_us Spinelli's_'" Joey asked grinning.

"How'd ya know?" I laughed.

"I miss your sister, she was awesome, and hey maybe we weren't as close as you and Ash but hey, she was a great friend any guy could have" Joey sighed.

"You really liked my sister didn't you?" I grinned.

"Shut up Lil Det, guess who's here?" Joey laughed.

"Who?" I asked

"Joey! Bro! Heard ya got a new roomie" a voice said behind us.

"Vitto, you'll never guess who went bad" Joey laughed.

"He looks like Lil Det" Vitto laughed.

"He IS Lil Det" Joey said.

"No fucking way!" Vitto gasped.

"Hey Vit" I smiled.

I couldn't believe I was in prison, with both the Spinelli brothers. Man, at least I knew someone had my back. After about 5 days at this prison I found out that Joey and Vitto basically run the place, they managed to get smuggled goods sent in and that they wouldn't be scared to beat up anyone who disrespected the Spinelli name. The thing was, that I couldn't get my mind off Spinelli.

~Meanwhile, at 5th Street~

Spinelli walked onto the quad, to be met by hushed conversations, which included her name, TJ's and even her brothers. She kept her head down and pulled her hood up, she didn't even want to see the looks people were giving her.

Before people were giving her looks because of how she dressed. Yes Spinelli had changed since Elementary. She was now classed a Scene. She had now got a scene mullet with neon pink and electric blue highlights, snakebites and a Monroe piercing. She now wore black skinny jeans, a pink hello kitty shirt, a black star hoodie and pink and black slip on vans.

"So Spinugly, heard Detweiler got arrested" Ashley B said coming over to me.

"Yeah, heard he also left you knocked up" Ashley Q said behind her.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"So it is true!" Ashley T gasped.

"Look Ashley S-" Ashley A started.

"It's Spinelli!" Spin interrupted.

"Ok whatever, but you see it was all Detweiler who did this, Spinugly, all YOUR TJ" Ashley A finished.

"SHUT UP!" Spin screamed, lunging at Ashley A and slapping her.

Suddenly 2 arms snaked around Spinelli's waist and pulled her back. For one second she thought it was TJ. Unfortunatly not as he was in prison after taking the blame for her.

"Let me go!" screamed Spinelli.

"Cool it Spinelli, cool it" A familiar voice said.

"Becky?" Spinelli gasped. "Becky Detweiler?"

"She's a Detweiler?" Ashley A gasped. "OMG you are like so fashionable, we like have to hang out some time!"

"Thanks but no thanks, I got a business to take care of, don't know if any of you have heard of SuperGirl Designers-" Becky said but got interrupted.

"OMG YOU FOUNDED SGD? WE LOVE THEIR PRODUCTS!" the Ashley's screamed.

Becky walked away from the Ashley's and pulled Spinelli with her.


End file.
